1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a signal transmission system and method, and for example, to a system and method for transmitting a differential signal using a field direction caused by a voltage or current difference between transmission lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Information may be transmitted and received between internal circuit blocks or logic blocks of a semiconductor system. The information communication may be carried out by simultaneously transmitting a plurality of data or bits. Transmitting the plurality of data or bits may require a plurality of transmission lines. Systems for transmitting the plurality of data or bits using the plurality of transmission lines may include a single transmission system and/or a differential transmission system.
FIG. 1A illustrates a transmission line structure 100 of the conventional single transmission system and FIG. 1B is an example circuit diagram of a driving circuit of the conventional single transmission system. Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional single transmission system may transmit a single data bit using a single transmission line 110. For example, two transmission lines may be needed to transmit 2-bit data. The transmission line structure may include a ground line 130 under the transmission line 110. As shown in FIG. 1B, the driving circuit of the conventional single transmission system may use an inverter.
As the performance of a semiconductor system is improved, higher frequency signals may be transmitted between circuit blocks. However, the conventional single transmission system may have relatively poorer higher frequency signal transmission property. Accordingly, the conventional differential transmission system having relatively better higher frequency signal transmission property may be widely used to transmit higher frequency signals.
FIG. 2A illustrates a transmission line structure 200 of the conventional differential transmission system, and FIG. 2B is an example circuit diagram of a driving circuit of the conventional differential transmission system. Referring to FIG. 2A, the conventional differential transmission system may transmit a single data bit using two transmission lines 211 and 213. For example, 2-bit data may be transmitted using four transmission lines. The transmission line structure 200 may further include a ground line 230 under the transmission lines 211 and 213. The driving circuit of the conventional differential transmission system may use a differential amplifier, as shown in FIG. 2B.
Although the conventional differential transmission system may have relatively better higher frequency signal transmission characteristic, the conventional differential transmission system may use twice as many transmission lines as the number of transmitted signals and the conventional transmission system may require a larger area for the transmission lines. Accordingly, a transmission system that may occupy a relatively smaller area while having relatively better higher frequency signal transmission characteristic, for example, a transmission system capable of transmitting differential signals using a smaller number of transmission lines, may be required. A system of transmitting two signals using three transmission lines while using the differential transmission method would, for example, allow a larger number of differential signals having relatively better higher frequency signal characteristic to be transmitted in the same area.